Luminoth
|-|Luminoth= |-|Quadraxis= Summary The Luminoth are the inhabitants of Aether, a planet torn apart from years of conflict with Dark Aether. Their main enemy is the Ing (which means "terror" in the Luminoth's language) which had gravely outnumbered and outmatched the Luminoth until Samus had arrived. Yet, they should not be underestimated, as they are considered as part of the High 3 alien species, alongside the Chozo and Almbics. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly higher | Unknown | At least Low 4-C Name: Some notable Luminoth include U-Mos, A-Kul, and V-Mos Origin: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classfication: Alien Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Members of the species have lived for about 2.15 centicycles, or 645 Earth years), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter, Anti-Matter, and Dark Matter weaponry, Healing, Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Can transform into energy if he's in a giant energy beam, Can see invisible beings, Portal Creation/BFR via Dark Burst, Space-Time distortion with the Sonic Boom, Forcefield Creation (Can create light and dark barriers), Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation (Stated to have augmented themselves to be considered equals to the Chozo in this regard). Resistance to the following: Phazon (Albeit for short periods of time, however the Dark and Light Suits enhance their resistance) and Possession (Created technology specifically made to counter Possession by the Ing). Attack Potency: Planet level (The Luminoth survived the impact on the temple grounds from the Leviathan) | At least Planet level, possibly higher (Made technology like the Screw Attack which is generally on par with the Power Bomb and Plasma Beam, it is possible that the Luminoth had a variation of the Varia Suit that Dark Samus stole. | Unknown (Given only to the Champion of Aether, the Dark Suit is somewhere in between the power of the Light and Varia Suits.) | At least Small Star level (Created the Light Suit from a chunk of the Light of Aether, while it was still missing a part in the Dark Sky Temple) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Engaged in early combat with the Ing, who attack using light) | Massively FTL+ (Generally outmatched the Ing 1 on 1, can react to the attacks of the Ing) | Massively FTL+ (The suit used by the Champion of Aether was capable of reacting to Dark Samus upon gaining much more Phazon. Quadraxis fought a maxxed out Dark Suit Samus and is equipped with the Annilator Beam.) | Massively FTL+ (The Light Suit could react to Dark Samus at full power) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (Survived the collision of a Leviathan) | At least Planet level, possibly higher (Constantly fights with hordes of the Ing, has fought beings that can survive the Screw Attack) | Unknown (Capable of taking hits from Quadraxis, somewhere between the Light and Varia Suits) | At least Small Star level (The Light Suit was capable of fighting off entities like the Emperor Ing or Dark Samus, the full Light of Aether should be above that) Stamina: Very High (A defender of the Sanctuary Fortress fought the Ing non-stop to the point that the Ing had to call in the stolen mech to keep up with him.) Range: Hundreds of meters, Planetary with various Psychic Abilities Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius (Created shielding to protect themselves from possession almost immediately after the first Ing raid, most weapons were quickly designed and nearly perfected despite having had no offense experience prior. Created geothermic technology that replicated the effects of a star for Aether.) Weaknesses: Those who lack the Dark Suit or Light Suit are not resistant to a corrosive atmosphere. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beam technology: Capable of allowing them to use different weapons and projectiles to attack, although how the beam technology is used is unknown. *'Dark Beam:' Extremely effective against normal enemies, the Dark Beam freezes the enemy, making it take a while to escape. *'Light Beam:' A beam of light that has increased power against beings that use or are of darkness, the beam also burns the enemy for a while. *'Annilator Beam:' A beam composed of matter and anti-matter, it has increased power against any kind of being, it also seeks out the enemy, making it hard to dodge. Missiles: A standard seeking missile, it has the effect of doing a quick amount of damage and some knockback. *'Seeker Missile:' Fires off 5 missiles in a single shot, making it very hard to dodge, can also have different targets each. Charge Combos: A combination of beams and missiles, the charge combos have a large impact on the power of the blasts. *'Super Missile:' While the power beam technology belongs to the chozo and is not in Luminoth hands, it seems that the Luminoth have it, using a different source of energy for this charge combo. This Super Missile does an outlandish increase in power compared to the regular missile. *'Dark Burst:' A combination of Dark Beam and missiles, the Dark Burst sucks in the enemies by creating something similar to an inter-dimensional rift with a massive pull, which then can BFR enemies into Oblivion (Not Dark Aether, but some other unknown world). *'Sun Burst:' A ball of white hot light that is fired at an enemy using the Light Beam, it incinerates anything that gets too close. *'Sonic Boom:' Not actually a Sonic Boom, this charge combo does not travel to the target, rather upon firing, the blast seemingly warps space-time to reach the enemy, it disrupts the very fabric of space-time. *'Imploder:' A charge combo hidden in the Metroid Prime 2: Bonus Disc, the Imploder fires off Dark matter to the enemy, which then implodes into white hot energy. like the Sonic Boom, it is a charge combo of the Annihilator Beam, albeit it requiring more missiles. Suits: These upgrades to the Luminoth either are suits or upgrade said suits, but their overall effect can be large on the Luminoth's power. *'Dark Suit:' Only given to the Champion of Aether, the Dark Suit helps resist damage from the corrosive airs of Dark Aether. *'Light Suit:' Given to and returned by Samus Aran, the light Suit provides immunity to corrosive gas, and seemingly a mighty increase in defenses. *'Energy Tank:' Helps increase the maximum damage the Luminoth can tank. *'Gravity Boost:' Allows increased vision underwater, allows the ability to move easier underwater, and a boost to help ascend underwater. Visors: Visors help the Luminoth with different applications both in and out of battle. *'Dark Visor:' Allows the user to see inter-dimensional flux and target said inter-dimensional flux with any piece of arsenal. *'Echo Visor' Allows the user to see even sound itself in a mono-chromic coloring. Screw Attack: A rapid jump that engulfs the user in energy, allowing it to be a great transport and an offensive device. Key: Unarmed Luminoth | Warrior Luminoth | Champion of Aether and Quadraxis | Light of Aether Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Game Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Longevity Users